


Words are all we have

by alexaneko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexaneko/pseuds/alexaneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Чжонину исполнилось семнадцать и отец прямым текстом намекнул ему, что очень поддержит решение сына поступить в одну из юридических школ Нью-Йорка, Чжонин, недолго думая, принял это решение.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are all we have

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках феста "Secret EXO Santa 2013".
> 
> Предупреждение: возможные ошибки в матчасти.

Oh I feel overjoyed  
When you listen to my words  
I see them sinking in  
Oh I see them crawling underneath your skin 

Words are all we have  
We'll be talking  
We'll be talking  
These words are all we have  
We'll be talking 

Когда Чжонину исполнилось семнадцать и отец прямым текстом намекнул ему, что очень поддержит решение сына поступить в одну из юридических школ Нью-Йорка, Чжонин, недолго думая, принял это решение.

В отличие от тысяч людей, которые всю старшую школу ждут поступления в колледж, чтобы уехать на другой конец страны, навстречу новой обстановке и возможностям, в жизни Чжонина не было ни секунды, когда бы оторванные от цивилизации кампусы казались ему привлекательными. Впрочем, как и его собственный дом. Даже бассейн, теннисный корт и достаточное количество земли, чтобы построить небольшое футбольное поле, не заставили его изменить мнение о месте, где ему пришлось вырасти. Поэтому переезд в Сохо, который последовал за разводом родителей, не омрачил даже тот факт, что его общение с мамой теперь чаще всего ограничивалось звонками по скайпу. Через два года Чжонин уже был уверен в том, что хочет состариться на Манхэттене и до сих пор не пожалел о решении относительно своего образования. Хоть за время учебы в Юридической школе Колумбийского университета, его представления о будущей профессии сильно изменились.

Чжонина всегда завораживало здание Верховного суда Нью-Йорка, но если в девять лет это было увлечение древнегреческой мифологией, то в выпускном классе он просиживал часами в сквере напротив, потому что видел перед собой правосудие. Именно это слово он выхватывал глазами из надписи над массивными колоннами и в нем видел взрослого себя. Теперь Чжонин понимает, насколько идеализировал ситуацию, и что многоэтажное серое здание Уголовного суда, в котором ему приходится появляться чуть ли не каждый день, благодаря летней интернатуре, гораздо лучше отражает действительность. А ведь реальность всегда была так близко, всего в одном блоке.

К полудню завтрашнего дня Чжонин должен подготовить документы по делу Тома Хидстона и составить отчет о финансах Кэтрин Миллер. Его уже немного мутит от количества информации о жизнях других людей, которая крутится у него в голове на протяжении последних недель. Но, если верить слухам, то уже в конце месяца у него появится возможность не просто присутствовать, но и ассистировать во время судебного заседания, а это гораздо большая ответственность, чем Чжонин рассчитывал получить, когда отправлял свое заявление в офис окружного прокурора Нью-Йорка.

Чжонин подозревает, что впереди его ждет вечер, а, может и ночь беспрерывной работы, но понимает, что нужно отвлечься. Теперь, когда активное начало дня позади, он чувствует, что последний стакан кофе был лишним, в ближайший час он просто не усидит за компьютером с ровными рядами данных на экране.

Чжонин обнаружил свою любовь к судебным слушаниям еще на первой сессии, когда подготовка к самому важному экзамену семестра чуть не довела его до нервного срыва. Спокойствие он привычно попытался найти в облике любимого светлого здания с колоннами, но в тот раз что-то потянуло его зайти внутрь. "Зеленый дождь", так Чжонин любит называть дело, на которое тогда попал. Преступники смогли настроить банкомат на беспрерывную выдачу денег, но попытка побега закончилась продырявленной во время стрельбы сумкой, наличные из которой ветер любезно разнес вдоль всей улицы и ранением полицейского, за что Ник и Грег Томсоны, и получили большую часть своего срока. Если подумать еще раз, все было не так уж плохо, но упорное обвинение и слабая защита делали итог очевидным, Чжонин угадал приговор вплоть до месяца. Потом, через какое-то время, у него появились ассоциации со спортивной игрой, две команды разных уровней профессиональности, бросающие в ход все свои козыри, болельщики и просто зрители, на которых важнее произвести впечатление потому, что они еще могут выбрать любую из сторон, и судья, который всегда подводит итог и объявляет результаты. Не всегда эти результаты радовали Чжонина, но у каждой системы есть свои недостатки, даже у системы правосудия.

Группа азиатов сразу привлекает его внимание, потому, как только заканчивается перерыв, он тоже проскальзывает в помещение, но останавливается у последней скамьи. Его взгляд сразу же натыкается на высокого парня и несколько секунд они просто рассматривают друг друга, пока судья не просит всех сесть. Только тогда Чжонин замечает, что парень стоит по ту сторону загородки, а все люди из коридора, теперь ютятся за спиной у девушки, за правым столом. Значит, обвиняемый. Что ж, очень жаль.

Сехун находит его, когда показания дает отец Чарльза.

\- Я бросился в комнату Анны, сразу же, как только услышал крики. Она пыталась оттащить Чан… она пыталась оттащить Чарльза от Джейми. Всё лицо Джейми было в крови, у Анны была разбита губа и разорвана блузка…- Чжонин не замечает движение рядом с собой, воссоздавая в уме, картину происшествия, поэтому знакомый шепот довольно резко выбрасывает его в реальность. Он еле сдерживается, чтобы не дернуться слишком сильно. Сехун и так всегда находит повод для насмешек.

\- У него нет шансов, - это привлекает внимание Чжонина.

\- Ты знаешь его дело?

\- Не мог пройти мимо корейской фамилии, - пожимает плечами Сехун, - Попытка изнасилования. Анна сводная сестра Чарльза, Джейми ее парень – престижная школа, неплохие оценки, капитан футбольной команды. Против Чарльза играет даже то, что Джейми простой белый американец, как бы плохо это не звучало. Чарльз иммигрировал в Штаты вместе с отцом лет десять назад. Проблемы в школе, вместо колледжа пошел работать к отцу в автомастерскую, еще и старая судимость за кражу всплыла: ему было четырнадцать, так что отделался предупреждением и ушел с чистой записью, но теперь это ударило с двойной силой. Мне кажется, никто не верит в его версию событий, - после неодобрительного взгляда одного из охранников, Чжонин пододвигается к Сехуну немного ближе и склоняет голову в его сторону, чтобы тот мог говорить максимально тихо.

\- Его версию событий? – требует продолжения он.

\- О, по его словам он вернулся домой раньше, услышал испуганную Анну, и когда увидел ее с разбитой губой на кровати под Джейми, то рассвирепел и пришел в себя, только когда мистер Пак попытался оттянуть его в сторону. Это почти зеркальная версия того, что в один голос утверждают Анна и Джейми. Думаю, ты понимаешь на чьей стороне члены обеих семей, включая отца самого Чарльза.

Да, Чжонин понимает.

\- Думаю, что к концу карьеры стану параноиком. Когда видишь таких людей на скамье подсудимых, осознаешь, что можно ожидать чего угодно от кого угодно, - Чжонину кажется, что он переборщил с серьезностью, но Сехун смотрит на него с пониманием.

\- Надеюсь, что когда ты идешь в клуб, и я говорю «Береги себя» ты не думаешь, что я имею в виду только презервативы? – охранник бросает в их сторону очередной неодобрительный взгляд, но Сехуна это явно не заботит, - К сожалению, внешность парня очень редко говорит о степени его безобидности.

Чжонин не может с этим поспорить.

\- Но раз его судят здесь, а не в Верховном суде, значит, приговор не может быть больше двенадцати месяцев? – Чжонин не знает, зачем сказал это вслух, тем более, что сам знает ответ.

\- Да, не может, - Чжонин слышит легкое напряжение в голосе Сехуна и когда поворачивается, успевает заметить недовольный изгиб губ, прежде, чем тот продолжает, - Пошли домой? Исход очевиден, и охранник, кажется, уже готов выкинуть нас отсюда.

Когда Сехун тянет его за руку в сторону двери, Чжонин следует за ним, но не может отделаться от ощущения, что система делает ошибку.

* * *

Чжонин ухитряется продержаться неделю, прежде чем осторожно выяснить куда и насколько определили Чарльза. Спустя пять дней, в свой выходной, он сидит в машине перед исправительным учреждением и сам не может поверить в то, что собирается сделать. Он в последний раз проверяет карманы, не завалялось ли там чего-то, на что среагирует какой-то из детекторов, достает из кошелька водительские права, которые понадобятся для подтверждения личности и вместе с мобильным прячет его в бардачок. На этом официально заканчиваются все оправдания, и оттягивать больше некуда. Чжонин делает глубокий вдох, перед тем как решительно открыть дверь.

Дорога до комнаты посещений проходит для Чжонина как в тумане, его проверяют, инструктируют, задают вопросы на которые он отвечает особо не задумываясь. Брюки и рубашка давно стали для него самой удобной формой одежды, но сегодня воротник кажется настолько узким, что сложно дышать. Но расстегнуть его он не решается, потому что из головы не выходят слова с сайта о том, что правилами дресс-кода запрещается показывать ключицы. Краем сознания он понимает, что на фоне людей в обычных кофтах и джинсах он и так выглядит как студент на первом рабочем интервью, и что ключицы будет видно, только если расстегнуть минимум три пуговицы, но продолжает терпеть, даже когда начинает видеть перед глазами белые пятна.

Комната посещений напоминала бы школьную столовую, только если бы всем студентам было за двадцать, и половина из них вместо формы носила оранжевые комбинезоны. Хотя именно сейчас Чжонин впервые оказывается в реальной опасности, в одном помещении с дюжиной преступников, он наконец начинает успокаиваться. Ему показывают, за какой из столов нужно сесть, и спустя десять минут ожидания, он начинает жалеть, что не взял с собой мелочь для автоматов с едой, как советовалось посетителям. Чжонин успевает мысленно сделать пометку для следующего раза и придти от этого в ужас, когда на стул напротив кто-то садится.

У Чарльза очень сильные руки, по крайне мере такой вывод для себя делает Чжонин, когда не может сразу отвести взгляд от мышц на бицепсах. Такие руки созданы для того, чтобы вжимать кого-то в кровать. Чжонин понимает, что пялится и очень плохо это скрывает, когда наконец встречается глазами с Чарльзом.

\- Тебя возбуждает оранжевый цвет, или что? Кстати, мне обещали Джонни, ты не очень похож на Джонни.

Чжонину кажется, что он ни разу в жизни так не краснел, поэтому нельзя винить его за оригинальный ответ:

\- Ты тоже не особо похож на Чарльза, - но его собеседник немного веселеет.

\- Очень надеюсь, ненавижу это имя – самая страшная цена, которую пришлось заплатить, за переезд в Штаты.

\- Зачем же тогда ты его выбрал?

\- Не я – мой отец, мне было всего десять. Думаю, он уже тогда догадывался, что я стану для него разочарованием, - легкий тон совсем не сочетается с напряженной линией плеч не-Чарльза.

\- Согласись, что Джонни это лучше, чем Чарльз. У меня есть корейское имя, для друзей, которые могут его произнести – Чжонин, Ким Чжонин, - говорит он и протягивает руку для рукопожатия, которое не-Чарльз сразу принимает.

\- Приятно познакомится, Чжонин, Ким Чжонин, меня зовут Пак Чанель.

У Чанеля низкий голос, яркая улыбка и теплые руки. Чжонин думает о том, что теперь у него есть планы на следующую субботу.

* * *

Чжонину кажется, что после выпускных экзаменов он просто впадет в спячку месяца на три. Осенний семестр начался только четыре недели назад, но сколько бы эссе он не написал, на каждое написанное, появляется два новых задания. Ситуацию со свободным временем не улучшает и полугодовая интернатура в офисе окружного прокурора, на которую его взяли сразу же, после удачно пройденной летней программы. Поэтому все вечера он проводит за учебой, а пятница теперь единственный день, когда после лекций получается сразу уйти домой.

Чжонин благодарит знакомого охранника, который открывает ему дверь и в первую очередь направляется к автомату с Pepsi. Чжонин ненавидит Pepsi – она его последняя надежда проснуться хотя бы на девяносто процентов.

\- Ты выглядишь как человек, у которого по венам течет кофе, - раздается голос Чанеля в полной темноте, Чжонин не сразу понимает, что у него просто закрыты глаза, - Как эссе?

Чжонин издает возмущенный звук, потому что за последний месяц, Чанель должен был понять, что это запрещенное слово. Но когда он наконец заставляет себя поднять веки, которые, он готов поручится, стали весить тонну, то видит, что Чанель улыбается.

\- Эй, - единственное, на что хватает Чжонина, но он все же пинает Чанеля ногой под столом, - Очень смешно.

Взгляд Чанеля падает на что-то возле левой руки Чжонина, и когда тот опускает глаза, то вспоминает, что зачем-то притащил с собой попсовый журнал, который его попросил купить Сехун. Чанель подвигает его поближе и начинает перелистывать странницы, читая только заголовки. Журнал освещает такие важные темы, как вес Леди Гаги, худшие татуировки парней из One Direction и последний скандальный клип Майли Сайрус.

\- О, Селена и Джастин опять вместе, - произносит Чжонин вслух.

\- Да, я знаю, - Чжонин успевает уловить момент, когда Чанель осознает, в чем только что признался.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что тратишь свое время в интернете на чтение новостей о Джастине Бибере? – Чжонин чувствует, что настал его звездный час. Смущенный Чанель – это новый вид Чанеля.

\- Я читаю простые новости, я не виноват, что Джастин Бибер, как Первая Леди, о жизни которой должны знать даже те, кто этого не хотят.

Чжонин испытывает абсолютный восторг, когда замечает, что у Чанеля покраснели кончики ушей. Сехун знает о его коллекции постельного белья со всеми мстителями, Чанелю он когда-то проговорился о своей любви к крикету... наконец и у него появился компромат на кого-то, кроме себя.

Когда Чанель понимает, что уже никак не сможет себя спасти, то замолкает и начинает упрямо буравить взглядом пространство над правым плечом Чжонина. Чжонин тоже не спешит нарушать тишину, просто наслаждаясь моментом, когда к нему в голову приходит вопрос, который он хотел задать чуть ли не с первой встречи.

\- Всегда хотел спросить, - начинает он, и после вопросительного «мм», продолжает, - Что ты пытался украсть, когда тебя поймали?

У Чжонина были предположения, насчет возможной реакции, но они оказались абсолютно бесполезными потому, что Чанель выглядит так, будто знания о жизни Джастина Бибера – самый приличный скелет в его шкафу.

\- Чанель? – пробует Чжонин. - Ты не обязан отвечать, всем нам когда-то было четырнадцать.

\- Нет, это не то, что ты подумал, - наконец начинает Чанель, еще больше интригуя Чжонина, - Чтобы ты не подумал.

Какая бы внутренняя борьба не происходила у него в голове, она заканчивается в пользу Чжонина. Он в последний раз ерошит волосы и с решительностью поднимает глаза.

\- Я нашел коробку с бездомными щенками, но отец сказал, что не даст мне ни цента, и если я хочу с ними нянчиться, то они полностью моя забота. – Чанель делает глубокий вдох и отводит глаза, - Я пытался украсть бекон и молоко.

У Чжонина нет слов.

\- У меня нет слов, - говорит он.

\- У меня тоже, щенкам даже нельзя бекон, каким идиотом нужно было быть, - Чанель резко замолкает, когда Чжонин сжимает его ладонь своей

\- Я имел в виду в хорошем смысле, придурок, - сначала Чанель никак не реагирует.

\- Ты знаешь, что в Корее я бы был твоим хёном? – говорит он примерно через минуту.

\- Как хорошо, что я родился в стране без рабства по возрастному принципу, - откликается Чжонин, и отпускает его ладонь. Сообщение было доставлено абоненту, Чжонин в этом уверен.

* * *

Чжонин добирается домой позже, чем рассчитывал. Из-за неожиданного ливня, ему пришлось ехать на минимальной скорости, чтобы не закончить жизнь в какой-нибудь канаве. Когда он открывает дверь квартиры, Сехун сидит в гостиной перед телевизором. Звук последнего эпизода American Top Model обрывается, как только Чжонин ставит свои ботинки на место, и оказывается, что это не технические неполадки, а что-то гораздо худшее.

\- Чжонин, нам нужно поговорить, - Чжонину совсем не хочется разговаривать, ему даже молча слушать не хочется, но он послушно опускается в кресло рядом с диваном.

\- Да?- видимо его раздражение легко читается даже в таком коротком слове, потому что Сехун смотрит на него с легкой обидой.

\- Я твой лучший друг, и не желаю тебе плохого, - Чжонину становится немного совестно за свой тон.

\- Да, я знаю, - говорит он со вздохом.

\- Я даже не собираюсь тебя отговаривать, как бы сильно мне не нравилось происходящее. Просто хочу понять, знаешь ли ты во что ввязываешься?

\- Ни во что, мне просто нравится с ним общаться, он неплохой парень, - Чжонин сам понимает, как глупо звучит, но Сехун только сжимает его плечо в знак поддержки.

\- Чжонин, почти пять месяцев, каждую свою субботу ты тратишь на то, чтобы добраться до тюрьмы, которая находится в нескольких часах езды от города и провести время с человеком, которого до этого видел один раз. Это слишком даже для тебя.

\- Чтобы познакомится с тобой, я узнал, в какой блок общежития тебя поселили, и уговорил мальчика из соседней комнаты поменяться со мной, - упрямится Чжонин.

\- Да, я знаю, что твои методы выглядят экстремальными для большинства людей, - улыбается уголками губ Сехун, - Но за последние три месяца ты ни разу не разговаривал ни с кем больше, чем необходимо. И если я что-то понимаю в тюрьмах, то Чанель еще никак не мог показать тебе, насколько он хорош. Значит, ты настроен серьезно, - когда Чжонин ничего не отрицает, Сехун вздыхает и продолжает, - Оставшиеся семь месяцев срока закончатся, но он выйдет на свободу, как человек, который отсидел за попытку изнасилования. Представь его здесь, в твоей шикарной квартире в центре Манхэттена, а не в серой комфортной комнате, полной людей, на фоне которых он может казаться ангелом. И тех, кто зарабатывает себе на жизнь, играя роль их сторожевых собак.

\- Я не верю, что он виновен, - едва слышно говорит Чжонин.

\- Но можешь ли ты быть уверен на сто процентов? – давит Сехун.

\- Зачем ты пошел на право, если не веришь, что человек заслуживает шанс?

\- Чжонин, я выбрал не право, а комбинированную программу с экономикой именно потому, что боюсь дать шанс неправильному человеку, и теперь я точно знаю, с какой из специальностей не хочу связывать свое будущее. А тебе есть о чем подумать, - Сехун в последний раз сжимает его плечо, встает с дивана и уходит в свою комнату, оставляя Чжонина наедине с роем мыслей.

* * *

Когда в следующую субботу Чжонин остается дома, то принимает окончательное решение. Еще ни разу в жизни он настолько ярко не ощущал, что поступает неправильно. Он чуть не срывается в дорогу в середине дня, но, чтобы успеть до окончания часов посещения, ему нужна не машина, а вертолет. После этого, воскресенье тянется просто невыносимо долго, да и понедельник не намного лучше, но загруженный график немного отвлекает Чжонина. Во вторник его ловит в коридоре Бен.

\- Джонни, помнишь, летом ты расспрашивал меня о корейском парне, которого посадили за попытку изнасилования? - конечно, Чжонин помнит.

\- Да, Чарльз Пак, а что? – у Чжонина нет ни малейшего предположения, о чем может идти речь.

\- Представляешь, та девушка попала в больницу, что-то связанное с ее парнем. Она призналась, что соврала во время суда, чтобы выгородить его. Теперь полностью подтверждает слова брата, и в эту пятницу будет повторное слушание. После чего его вроде бы должны выпустить. Такая история, думал, тебе будет интересно.

\- Черт, - Чжонин понимает, что больше не держит свой стакан кофе, только когда тот оказывается на его брюках, - Да. Да, спасибо большое.

\- Всегда, - говорит Бен, и, похлопав его по плечу, осторожно переступает через лужу, - Позову уборщицу, у тебя есть сменная одежда в машине? – Чжонин машинально кивает. - Тогда, тебе лучше поторопиться, собрание через двадцать минут.

В ответ Чжонин пытается выдавить из себя благодарную улыбку, потому что Бен отличный парень, но испорченные брюки в данный момент последнее, что его волнует.

* * *

Если Чжонину раньше казалось, что время тянется медленно, то после разговора с Беном оно будто вовсе остановилось, но полдень пятницы все-таки наступает.

Чжонин не первый, кто заходит в зал, несколько скамей уже занято, среди незнакомых лиц он узнает семью Чанеля, и даже не пытается подавить отвращение, которое к ним испытывает. Он надеется, что оно ясно читается в его взгляде.

В этот раз, он проходит в первый ряд, и выбирает место за спинкой стула, на котором будет сидеть Чанель. Все разговоры вокруг утихают, и становятся перешептываниями. Впервые за долгое время, Чжонин смотрит на себя глазами других людей - Rolex, золотые запонки и костюм, на который у них не хватит денег, даже если отложить всю месячную зарплату. Для Чжонина это норма жизни, которую смешно выставлять напоказ, но в этот раз он специально поворачивает свой портфель так, чтобы была видна надпись Prada, и, когда количество шепотков увеличивается, чувствует удовлетворение от мысли, что через пару часов именно с ним уйдет Чанель.

Вскоре, Чанель входит в зал в сопровождении офицера, и Чжонин замечает, как тот расслабляется, когда находит его взглядом.

\- Отлично выглядишь,- улыбается Чанель.

Но Чжонин не успевает ему ответить, потому что судья призывает к тишине. А ведь Чанель тоже выглядит отменно, Чжонин уже забыл, как его красит одежда не оранжевого цвета.

К моменту, когда подходит время для объявления вердикта, Чжонин чувствует себя комком нервов, хоть и ни на секунду не сомневается в том, что сейчас услышит.

\- Чарльз Пак, признается невиновным по обвинению в попытке изнасилования Анны Пак, и должен быть немедленно освобожден.

Если бы Чжонин не боялся, что когда-нибудь ему придется работать с этим судьей, то наплевал бы на все правила поведения в суде и набросился на Чанеля с объятиями еще после первой половины предложения. Но никто не может ему этого гарантировать, так что Чжонин терпеливо ждет, пока Чанель пожмет руку, внезапно разговорчивому адвокату, и, наконец, обратит на него свое внимание. Когда это происходит, Чжонин уже не так уверен на счет объятий. У них никогда не было возможности обсудить характер их отношений, если они вообще у них есть. Чанель отвлекает Чжонина от его мыслей, до того как тот успевает вогнать себя в депрессию.

\- С этого дня я официально отказываюсь носить оранжевый цвет, теперь ты меня бросишь? – отсылка к их первому разговору и озорной тон Чанеля сводят на нет всю нервозность.

\- О, не беспокойся, меня возбуждают все цвета радуги, - подыгрывает Чжонин.

Кажется, сбоку он слышит чей-то возмущенный вскрик, но большая часть людей в этой комнате, не могла бы волновать его меньше.

\- Приятно знать, что у меня будет выбор, - смеется Чанель.

Краем глаза Чжонин замечает, что Анна делает шаг в их сторону, и он скорее провалится сквозь землю, чем услышит сегодня от нее еще хоть слово.

\- Ну, что, обед? Нам есть, что отметить, - предлагает Чжонин, поднимая с пола свой портфель.

Судя по мягкости во взгляде, Чанель догадывается о причине его спешки.

\- Да, конечно, - тихо соглашается он.

На выходе из здания, Чжонин чуть не падает со ступенек, когда кто-то хватает его за щиколотку. Он уже собирается разразиться гневной тирадой, когда видит Сехуна в окружении пакетов с коробочками из их любимого корейского ресторана. Сехун медленно встает, отряхивает джинсы и только тогда протягивает руку Чанелю. «Задница» думает про себя Чжонин.

\- О Сехун, - Чанель секунду мешкает, бросая на Чжонина вопросительный взгляд, но потом принимает руку, - Лучший друг Чжонина, - добавляет тогда Сехун.

\- Пак Чанель, просто друг Чжонина, - откликается Чанель, получая от Сехуна скептический взгляд в ответ.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – подает голос Чжонин.

\- Пришел познакомиться с нашим новым соседом по квартире и набить себе цену, - подчеркивая свой ответ, Сехун поднимает пакеты со ступенек, и поворачивается к Чанелю, - Надеюсь, ты не сбежал из Кореи из-за ненависти к национальной кухне? Я все еще могу сходить за пиццей.

\- Эм, - единственный ответ Чанеля.

\- Ты что, еще ничего ему не сказал? – с недоумением спрашивает Сехун у Чжонина.

\- У нас была целая вечность из пяти минут, пока мы спускались на первый этаж. Конечно, я все успел, - Чжонину кажется, что убийство при подобных обстоятельствах ему бы простили.

\- Вы еще это не обсудили, но с этого дня ты живешь с нами в его квартире, - любезно объясняет Сехун Чанелю, указывая рукой в сторону Чжонина, прежде чем вытащить ключи от машины из кармана его джинс.

\- Эй, - успевает возмутиться Чжонин, но Сехун уже быстрым шагом направляется в сторону стоянки.

\- У вас десять минут, потом я уезжаю, - бросает он через плечо.

\- Я бы предложил тебе стать моим соучастником в убийстве, но ты только вышел из тюрьмы, - нарушает тишину Чжонин, - Это была ужасная шутка, извини, - добавляет он, немного подумав, - Что если для начала я предложу стать своим соседом?

Чанель добродушно смеется и кивает.

\- Ты выбираешь интересных людей для общения. Он, правда, может уехать без нас уехать?

\- Не сомневайся, - вздыхает Чжонин, но начинает улыбаться, когда чувствует прикосновение к своей ладони, и охотно переплетает пальцы с пальцами Чанеля.

\- Думаю, нам нужно спешить? - предлагает Чанель.

\- Только в этот раз, - соглашается Чжонин.

У них впереди целая жизнь.

**Author's Note:**

> 27 декабря 2013


End file.
